wing_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Calbatross
Calbatross are the hybridized, Wing Havien equivalent of Earthen Caribou. Similarly to them and Deer, a Calbatross' main purpose is to supply food to others and sustenance to the world. Wild Game, basically. But do not let their lot in life get the best of you. As a kreech's ferocious appearance belies their innocence, a calbatross' simplicity belies their ability to defend themselves. After all, they may have a body like a caribou, but their heads are like that of a ram-horned tiger. For some people, the name of the species might come across as odd. Initially the name had just popped into Nichole's head. But upon realization/remembrance of the Albatross, she noticed the large and obvious similarities between the names. It is presently unknown whether Nichole will make any ties between the calbatross and the earthen bird. Physical Appearance Calbatross are quadrupedal mammals bearing the overall build of a caribou. Their skull structure is a tiger, along with a couple of ram-ish traits: they have rams horns, specifically like those of Bighorns. To accompany the horns is the usual hardened forehead section of the skull. Their heads are the most, or only, feline features of the calbatross. Beyond that, their tails are caribou, and they have the hooves of them as well. Calbatross also possess extra fluffy dewlaps, similarly to their earth similar. This, the slightly more elongated snout, and longer, narrower ears give the tiger-esque portion of the head caribou accents. The tail is a combination of caribou and tiger; while it's nowhere near as long as a tiger's, it's at least twice the length as a caribou's. The tails are fuzzy, being relatively flat on the top, but poofy on the inside, similar to a deer's or others. Their teeth are similar in structure to a gorilla's, having all molars except for four canines. The main difference being, calbatross canines are larger than any gorilla's. While not overly common, there have been cases of calbatross whose canines peeked out of their lips, none of them being about a female. While their markings don't bear overmuch resemblance to tigers or caribou, their coloration hearken to both. Their bodies are predominantly a tan-ish orange, with faint brown stripes running horizontally down their backs. They also have a single, brown stripe running down the course of their spine, starting mid-forehead, and ending at the tip of the tail. Behavior Calbatross are largely docile creatures, and it is highly rare they ever initiate confrontations. Diet Write the second part of the second section of your page here. Lifespan Write the third part of the second section of your page here. Weapons Teeth Write the first part of the third section of your page here. Speed and Strength Write the second part of the third section of your page here. Habitat Write the fourth section of your page here. Gallery Trivia *The calbatross sat on a back burner for the longest time, as Nichole had difficulties regarding their design. The calbatross didn't return to power until Nichole's viewing the Legend of Korra episodes '' 'Beginnings Part 1 & 2' . Starring in the episodes was a Cat Deer named Mula, and its appearance was of paramount assistance to Calbatross design. In no uncertain terms, the cat deer saved the calbatross, as they proved to Nichole this design ''was possible. In the Movies Unreleased Information. Category:Mammal Category:Animals Category:Work In Progress Category:Vertebrate Category:Omnivore Category:Ganyagraphy Category:Quadrupedal